


A Beginning

by LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Future Relationship Implied, Future Sugar Daddy relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a silver fox meeting a golden bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What a shitty summary for my uncontrollable thirst for Krennic to fuck Luke.

Director Krennic had no idea why the Emperor was calling him to his extra throne room. He had had gotten a message from the older male that he was needed on the Executor. So here he was, gliding down the hallways, making his way to the throne room that was on the ship. He was allowed through the doors by the red hooded guards. They always slightly disturbed him. Out of all those that serve the Empire, he could never decipher the men that stood guard to the Emperor. It had to be the hoods that threw him off. Either way, he started across the room, up the steps, and stopped in front of the Emperor. He stood at tight parade; waiting for the man’s orders.

“Director.” The Emperor’s voice croaked out. Krennic could see the smile upon his wrinkly face. He smirked at the man in white. “I am glad to see that you are well.”

“Thank you sir.” He responded right away. Krennic worked hard enough getting to his position as the Director of the Imperial Military. There was no need to ruin his network now. He was incredibly close to the Emperor, second only to the foreboding Darth Vader. Krennic twitched at the thought of the tall man; if he was a man at all. It was likely he was a robot. But then he could use those magical powers of the Force that the Emperor was so well versed in. “I must ask as to why you invited me onto your ship.” He asked. The older man’s eyes twinkled with some scheming plan he brewed. Krennic watched as he stood, his body shaking slightly. The power that pulsed right underneath the grey tinted skin was nearly overbearing. However, the man simply walked a little closer. 

“I have a very important mission for you Director. It will not interfere with your other work. It is simply, let us say, a pet project of mine; and soon to be yours.”

“I don’t think I understand sir.” Krennic frowned.

But the Emperor seemed to be one step ahead of him. “I have found a special little treasure. Lord Darth Vader had a child.” Now that was a doozy. The Director was dumbfounded. So Vader was a man underneath all that armor after all. But for him to have a child… The Emperor never had an heir. It meant that the son of Vader was the true heir to the Empire. This was huge news. “My apprentice does not know he has a son and I wished to keep it that way.” That would be easy for Krennic. He rarely spoke to the large man. To keep a secret like this would be easy. “I wish for you to groom him. I want him loyal to the Empire, to the Sith. He is talented in the Force and I do not want him moving to the Rebels.”

“Wouldn’t Lord Vader be more suited for such a thing, considering he is gifted in the “Force”?” it sounded weird even to Krennic. He did not understand the Emperor’s thought process in this little endeavor. Yet the older man simply shook his head. He headed back to his chair and sat in it, leaning back so his head was resting against the leather. It was then that a mumbling in the hallway quietly floated into the room. When the blast doors hissed open, Krennic turned around. Both he and the Emperor watched as the red guards walked in. But Krennic’s eyes zeroed in on the man, no, the boy that was walking in between the two. He was short, most likely only 5’8. There was a mop of golden hair upon his head. It looked as though they were threads of gold fibers, shimmering even in the artificial light of the room. However, there was something off about him, something that did not belong in the stark clean halls of the Executor. When Krennic glanced down to the overly large white tunic and tight tan pants, he realized it was the dust. The boy was dirty, like he had just been running around in the desert. His smooth cheek was even covered in dirt. It made him look younger than his years. Krennic assumed, as the boy walked closer, that he was probably 18 or 19. And yet he was absolutely stunning; a mythical being in the flesh.

His gaze of awe at the Imperial throne room was rather humorous to Krennic. He had to have never been in such an impressive room. It made Krennic think the young boy had been raised on an Outer Rim planet. The two guards walked him up the steps only to stop him in front of Krennic and the Emperor.

“Young Skywalker.” That grating voice called out from the throne. “Skywalker” jumped, his big blue eyes looking between Krennic and the Emperor. A flash of realization and understanding floated over his face. Obviously, he had seen the propaganda the Empire posted throughout the galaxy. He knew who the two men were and a deep red blush crossed over his face. Krennic was falling for the boy harder with each passing second.

“I-I…Hello!” He squeaked. His hands grabbed the front of the large tunic. Krennic looked at the large V at the front. It looked as though it were about to fall off his body. The food had been sparse on whatever planet he lived on. That, or his family was too poor to buy well-fitting clothing. It made him think that the blond either grew up on a mining planet or a desert planet. He was leaning towards desert from the light brown tint of his clothing. He bent forwards in a deep bow right as the two guards headed back down the steps. 

Still in a bow, the Emperor chuckled, causing the blonde’s head to look back up. “You do not need to bow child. Not to anyone within the Empire at least.” The Emperor stood back up and walked over to the blond. His thin hand lightly touched his shoulder and guided the young man over to Krennic. “I have plans for you young one.”

“Me?” He looked genuinely surprised. “But I am just a farm boy.” He exclaimed. The blond looked frazzled, like he wanted to run. However they stopped in front of Krennic before he could. His eyes looked between the Emperor and Krennic. 

“Oh but you are so much more. However, I cannot look over you the entire time. This is the Director of the Imperial Military, Orson Krennic.” The blond looked shocked. Obviously he wanted to bow again, to show his respect to the Director; not knowing how important he truly was. But something took over him. That same deep flush covered his face before he stuck his hand out.

“My name is Luke Skywalker.” He stuttered while looking down; not catching Krennic’s smirk. He grabbed Luke’s hand in his own gloved one and shook for a second before bringing it up to his lips. He placed a small kiss upon the incredibly soft skin. For a “farm boy”, there were no sharp angles about him. He was all baby fat, a young face and a young body.

“Orson Krennic.” The Director said upon his skin. He glanced up and caught the look on Luke’s face. He looked as though he were about to pass out.

Oh how fun it was going to be to shape this boy. 


End file.
